


‘Cause love don’t know what distance is

by Kat28



Series: TS Bingo 2018 [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Fluff, M/M, Sharing Clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 02:22:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15500211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kat28/pseuds/Kat28
Summary: Five times Tony steals Rhodey's clothes and one-time Rhodey returns the favor!Tony Stark Bingo- S2: Sharing Clothes





	‘Cause love don’t know what distance is

**1\. First time Tony steals the hoodie**

I’m so tired was Tony’s only thought as he pulled the MIT hoodie from the couch. Hmm, this smells like Rhodey and I need food were his next thoughts.  He had a thesis project to finish and the AI just wasn't coming together properly. He honestly just wanted to curl up in bed with his boyfriend and sleep for a year. 

 

“You know not going to class is acceptable only when you aren’t teaching it.” Rhodey singsongs unlocking the front door of the apartment. 

 

“Shit. Is it Thursday?” Tony asks, “When’s the last time I actually joined you in bed?” 

 

“Yes, Thursday. Professor Ferguson said he better see the completed code for the AI tomorrow or else he wouldn’t forgive you for missing class.” Rhodey replies to the first question then adding, “I think Sunday but to be fair I’ve fallen asleep on the couch in the workshop the past couple of nights.” 

 

“Okay, so I’m the worst boyfriend and we’ve only been together for 3 months,” Tony says sheepishly still rummaging through the fridge. 

 

Rhodey walks over dropping his bags on the kitchen counter and wrapping his arms around Tony’s waist, “You’re the best boyfriend. Even when you steal my clothes.” 

 

“It’s not stealing its borrowing,” Tony replies turning in Rhodey’s arms to kiss him but gets distracted by the takeout bags on the counter.

 

“Wait you brought food!” Tony exclaims leaning up to kiss Jim. 

 

“Best. Boyfriend. Ever” He finishes punctuating the words with kisses.

**2\. Tony in Mama Rhodes knit sweater post-Mit**

Jim joining the military was the worst thing that ever happened to Tony. Not because he wasn’t proud of his boyfriend’s dedication but because it brought with it the terrible regulation known as Don’t Ask Don’t Tell. That meant that other than Pepper and Happy the only people who could know about them was the Rhodes. 

 

“Sir. We’ve touched down in Philadelphia. It’s 6 pm and I believe Mrs. Rhodes should be waiting for you on the tarmac.” JARVIS states as the plane lands. 

 

“Wait. Mama Rhodes is here. I told her I would take a car to their place.” Tony exclaims. 

 

“It appears that she decided to disregard your suggestion. I like her already, Sir” JARVIS replies 

 

“Okay, sassmaster. I’ll see you in a few days. I’m going to disembark now.” Tony tells his AI not waiting for his reply before stepping out into the snowy Philly day. 

 

“Mama Rhodes. It’s way too cold for you to be out here.” Tony exclaims when he reaches the older woman. 

 

She just pulls him into a hug saying, “No child of mine is driving himself home from the airport. Now come let's get you home.” 

 

Tony just nods floored like always at the hospitality that Mama Rhodes showed him with zero expectation of anything in return. He still remembered her days after his parents death how she had rushed to his side even though he wasn’t even dating Jim at that time. 

 

Tony is surprised to find the house empty, “Where’s the rest of the family?” he asked. 

 

“Terrence said he had an errand to run and Jeanette is out with friends.” Mama Rhodes replies ushering Tony up the stairs, “Now I set some clothes up for you in James bedroom. Take a shower and then come downstairs for dinner. Terrance should be back by 7:30 so that gives you enough time to get ready.” 

 

“Alright. Remind me to fly into Philadelphia International next time. I feel bad that you drove all the way out to Wings Field” Tony replies rushing into the bathroom after the shower he walks over Jim’s room to see what clothes Mama had laid out. 

 

Tony laughs when he sees the old Christmas sweater with a loopy J knit into the front. He slips it on and then reaches for the sweatpants that are laying by it.  

 

“You know when Rhodey gets here he’s just going to accuse me of continuing to steal his clothes,” Tony says walking down the stairs toward the heavenly smell of home cooked meals. 

 

“Well, it’s not like you aren’t stealing my clothes. I’m going to have no clothes by the time I come home for good.” Rhodey says from where he’s leaning against the wall in full uniform. 

 

Tony’s eyes widen and he looks over to Mama and Mr. Rhodes, “He’s actually here?” 

 

James laughs moving towards Tony, “I’m here. I just wanted to surprise you guys. So I had dad pick me up.” 

Tony just launches himself at him kissing him. Yeah, dating a military boy could be hard but in his sweater in his parent's house in South Philly Tony wouldn’t wish to be dating anyone else. 

 

**3\. Tony in his Rhodey's dress shirt**

 

“You would think after 15 years you’d stop stealing my clothes every chance you get,” Jim said walking into the kitchen of his and Tony’s Malibu mansion. 

 

“Honestly, you’d think after 15 years you would get used to me stealing your clothes every chance I get,” Tony replied looking through the fridge. 

 

“I’m not even sure what purpose stealing my shirt serves considering you put on boxers and you didn’t even button it up,” Jim replies leaning down to kiss Tony. 

 

“Pepper is going to kill us if we’re late.” Tony says pulling away reluctantly, “If we jump in the shower we have enough time for a quickie and to stop and get breakfast.” 

 

James doesn’t reply he just picks Tony up and rushes toward the bathroom.

**4\. Tony in the hoodie post-Afghanistan**

The last 3 months had been the worst of James life. It all started with a stupid argument that he never got to say sorry for and now he was sitting in a hospital room with his Mama holding onto his boyfriend's hand praying that he would wake up. 

 

“Come on we’re going home,” Mama says brushing James' shoulder. 

 

“I can’t leave him here. What if he wakes up?” James replied looking up at his Mama unsurprised that she was as frazzled as he was. 

 

“Pepper said she would stay with him and call the second he woke up.” Mama said sternly, “Now you will come home with me and take a nap even if I have to drag you by the ear” 

 

James ends up sleeping for 30 hours and when he wakes up it's 6 am. He grabs his first real shower in 3 months and grabs a bite from the kitchen before leaving the house.  

 

When he arrives at the hospital he says good morning to the nurses handing them coffee and donuts and slips into Tony’s room where Tony is asleep and Pepper is typing on a Stark Tablet. 

 

“Hey. I brought you breakfast. Take my car the GPS is set to my parents' house. Get some sleep, darling.” James tells Pepper smiling at her. 

 

“Thank You. He woke up 3 hours ago. The clearest he’s been. He asked for you and I told him your mama dragged you out but that you left him a change of clothes.” Pepper murmured. James looks over and notices the well worn MIT sweater that his boyfriend had stolen more than 20 years ago. 

 

James moves over to the chair by Tony’s hand and starts to talk, “Well we’re finally alone. Jesus Christ Tony that thing on your chest terrifies me but I’m so glad you’re alive that I won’t even ask if you don’t want me to ask. I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean anything I said that night. I love you. I promised myself if I found you I would ask you to marry me.”

 

“We can’t get married. The Air Force would kick you out...but the second they lift that stupid policy.” Tony replies opening his eyes. James just surges forward to kiss him and that’s that. 

  
  


**5\. Tony stealing his tie for the wedding**

“Did you hear they repealed DADT?” Tony exclaims over the phone when James picks up. 

 

“Yes, I just saw. I’m on my way home from base.” James says smiling brightly, “The second my superiors gave the go-ahead I put on my engagement ring” 

 

“So what do you say ready to be Iron Husbands?” Tony replies and lifts his left hand to show his matching engagement ring. 

 

“Yes, idiot. Where though because same-sex marriage isn’t legal in California or Philly.” James says not to rain on our parade. 

 

“Well… I was thinking I still technically reside in New York and I had Happy call and he said that if we order the wedding license now we can get married in two days.” Tony replies as James walks through the workshop doors. 

 

“Well, that works for me. I already asked for a week of leave” James tells him coming up to kiss him. 

 

“Ti Amo James Rhodes. Let’s do this.” Tony tells him. 

 

The next two days pass in a blur of last-minute preparations and travel across the country. 

 

“Rhodey is waiting at the end of the aisle,” Pepper says coming into the bedroom where Tony was getting dressed. 

 

Tony turns clicking his Iron Man cufflinks into place on his suit, “Yes, Ma'am.” 

 

“Is that Rhodey’s tie?” She asks looking him over approving of the outfit. 

 

“Yeah, but what’s mine is his and what’s his is mine right?” Tony replies taking her arm as they walk down to the ceremony area. 

 

“I guess so.” Pepper smiles. 

 

**+1 James takes back his hoodie**

 

“Good Morning, Dr. Rhodes-Stark” Rhodey smiles kissing Tony and handing him a cup of coffee 

 

“Good Morning, Colonel Rhodes-Stark” Tony replies before pulling away indignant, “Is that my hoodie?” Tony signaling pointing to the MIT hoodie.

 

“Well,‘Cause love don’t know what distance is technically it's my hoodie since I bought it 26 years ago. Even if not it’s like you said about my tie yesterday… what’s mine is yours.” Tony has no argument for that so he just pulls his husband in to kiss him again. 

**Author's Note:**

> So this is majorly AU. In this fic the Avengers are a family and Tony gets the help he needs for PTSD from day one because no son of Mama Rhodes is going to suffer in silence because he's Iron Man.


End file.
